sospecha
by diminuta
Summary: En su fiesta de cumpleaños, Elsa, una hermosa heredera es asesinada y su hermana Anna contrata a un detective privado para resolver el caso, poco a poco los sospechoso se iran mostrando, desde el prometido de Anna hasta los socios comerciales de la familia, el caso se vuelve aun mas complicado cuando el joven detective termina enamorado de la joven que lo contrató. Kristanna
1. Chapter 1

soy una persona horrible... juro que es el ultimo fic que comienzo antes de terminar lo demas, pero la idea estaba en mi cabeza...

* * *

Era una mala época del año, el caluroso verano había llegado sin avisar y la desacomodada oficina no era el sitio ideal para pasar la estación.

Kristoff miro sobre el escritorio, los papeles encimados y el sonido del viejo ventilador lo distraían, no había mucho trabajo, solo la desaparición de una muchacha a las afueras de la ciudad, no le veía el caso a seguir investigando, era una camarera común que había desaparecido a la mitad de la noche, sin familia, sin amigos, sin nadie que pagara por información… probablemente ahora estaría cruzando la frontera con su novio.

Las cuentas no saldrían este mes, tendría que pedir prestado o empeñar alguna de sus cosas tan solo para comprar comida para Sven, era ridículo el precio de la comida para perro se lamento, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo quizás era mas ridículo que se preocupara mas por la alimentación de su compañero canino que por la suya propia.

Sven lo miro recostado sobre sus pies, con la lengua de fuera y una expresión de cansancio

-si, ya lo se amigo…- dijo acariciando su cabeza

Exhausto se acomodo el sombrero sobre la rubia melena y tomo su abrigo para volver a casa cuando la puerta del despacho se abrío subitamente, una hermosa mujer asomo la cabeza.

-disculpe.. – pregunto con voz angustiosa- ¿esta abierto todavía?-

-si- contesto el- pase por favor- le ofrecio una silla y la mujer se sento con elegancia.

Tenia una piel blanca y un vestido negro ajustado que marcaba sus caderas, le cubria todo el cuerpo, era delgada y pequeña, guantes y botas negras, sobre su cabeza un oscuro velo hacía notar su estado de duelo.

-vengo a solicitar sus servicios detective- dijo con voz firme, sus ojos se posaron sobre los recortes de periódico en la pared – Bjorman… detective Bjorman cierto?-

Kristoff hizo un movimiento con la cabeza

-Mi hermana… mi hermana fallecio hace dos días – su voz se quebró ligeramente, temerosa, indudablemente inquieta

-¿su nombre cual es?- pregunto sirviéndose café de la vieja tetera, ofreciéndole un poco

-soy Anna, Anna de Arendelle-

-¿Arendelle?- se sorprendió, conocía el lugar, una de las tantas mansiones en las laderas, esa mujer era sin duda de abolengo

-si, ese Arendelle- le concedió- mi hermana Elsa fue esesinada-

Kristoff estaba al tanto de las noticias, había oído que la hermosa heredera había muerto cayendo de las escaleras de su casa, seguramente borracha después de todo el día de celebrar su cumpleaños, una fiesta enorme que juntaba tanto a gente de la alta sociedad como a socios comerciales de la familia.

-Pense que había tenido un accidente-

-¡Elsa fue asesinada¡- salto – por favor- suplico sacando un pañuelo de su rostro y limpiandose unos cuantas lagrimas- los invitados aun no abandona la mansión, rondan el cuerpo de mi hermana como buitres, todos quieren un pedazo de la herencia…- recapacito un poco- de mi herencia-

-A si que quiere que vaya y descubra al asesino antes de que le robe su dinero-

-¡quiero justicia por la muerte de mi hermana¡- exclamo indignada -le aseguro que puedo pagarle bien- dijo ladeando su cabeza, recobrando la compostura, mostrándole unos inmensos ojos azules y una enigmática sonrisa – si acepta lo espero en la mansión- le entrego un mapa, junto con un sobre con dinero- por las molestias-

Conto el dinero intentando no mostrar su entusiasmo… parecía que el y Sven tendrían una cena decente después de todo

-¿aceptara el caso?-

-Cuénteme sobre su hermana- dijo regresando su sombrero al perchero y sentándose frente a ella, se quito el viejo abrigo y lo puso sobre la silla, sus corpulento cuerpo se notaba bajo la camisa blanca y los tirantes del pantalón.

-Elsa… Elsa era un mujer difícil- tartamudeo un poco- no tenía muchos amigos, era lo que se dice una mujer fría –

-¿Por qué cree que la matarían?-

-mi hermana.. mi hermana tenía una condición que hacia su vida, complicada- Kristoff la miro intrigado- nunca fue muy alegre, no le gustaba la gente- el detective solto un bufido, el tampoco era afecto a las multitudes – solía deprimirse con facilidad, tenía mucha ansiedad, - ella se tapo la cara con el pañuelo -intento quitarse la vida un par de veces –

El detective la miro con cierta lastima, tal vez el "accidente" de Elsa no había sido un accidente después de todo.

-Despues de la ultima vez me prometio que no volvería a intentarlo- se apresuro antes de que el pudiera decir nada- llevaba bien un par de años, por lo regular antes de alguna de sus crisis había señales de alarma, gritos, encierros, pero esta vez…- tocio un poco intentado aclararse la garganta – Elsa estaba feliz, jamás se hubiera arrojado por las escaleras, ella no lo volvería a hacer, me lo prometió-

-¿Por qué cree que la mataron? –

La respiración de Anna fallo un poco

-hay personas en la mansión, invitados a la fiesta que se han quedado todavía, con la excusa de confortarme- el desprecio en su voz se hizo notorio – algunas de las bóvedas han sido saqueadas, escucho murmullos en las paredes, ¡usted no lo entiende¡ - sus hombros se sacudían – Elsa era una mujer elegante, grácil, ella jamás se caería por las escaleras por accidente, y llevaba demasiado tiempo limpia, se que no se quitaría la vida-

-¿ limpia?- Anna se tapo nuevamente la cara con el pañuelo – su hermana consumia- no era ni siquiera una pregunta

-durante mucho tiempo tomo antidepresivos- rectifico sin mucho entuiasmo- pero desde hace unos años los dejo, llevaba una vida mas sana, era afecta a montar a caballo y practicar arco, el deporte la ayudaba-

Se miraron a los ojos, había algo indudablemente misterioso alrededor de la señorita

-por favor- suplico

-muy bien, llegare a la mansión mañana temprano para revisar las cosas, si de verdad alguien asesino a su hermana debe aun rondar por la casa-

-prometame que no abandonara el caso-

Kristoff se sorprendio del requerimiento

-cuando tomo un caso es porque planeo resolverlo- exclamo ligeramente indignado

-¿aunque yo le pidiera que lo dejara?- el la miró sin entender – estas últimos días han sido una locura… la verdad.. todo.. solo quiero estar segura-

-¿de que?-

-Solo quiero estar segura de que el no es capaz de algo asi-

-¿el?-

Anna se levanto de la silla con cierto dramatismo juntando sus manos con preocupación, casi con ira

-Hans- dijo con un hilo de voz – mi prometido- parecía a punto de desmayase

-¿cree que su prometido asesino a su hermana?-

Desvio la mirada hacia el piso

-he venido hasta usted porque el se niega a que lo trate la policía, temo que este implicado, por favor- temblo un poco- el es un hombre que sabe como conseguir las cosas ,y no tengo forma de negarme cuando pide algo, el puede convencerme fácilmente de correrlo de la mansión, prométame que seguirá incluso entonces-

Sus demandas eran una locura, pero en cierta manera Kristoff entendía su dolor, una mujer perdida en un mundo que no podía controlar, temerosa de casarce con un monstruo, en parte esa era la razón por la que había abandonado la fuerza policial y se había hecho detective privado, para ayudar, para tomar sus propias desiciones y no detenerse cuando el sistema lo obligaba a hacerlo.

-bien, lo prometo- dijo con la mejor voz firme que era capaz de realizar- pero le aseguro que le cobrare el doble-

Ella sonrio y se movio hacia la puerta

-Lo espero entonces mañana temprano detective Bjorman-

- ha sido un placer Señorita Arendelle –

Su fragancia a flores quedo impregnada en la habitación aun después de que se marcho y el se quedo mirando su pequeña figura caminar a travez de la puerta, en cierta forma impaciente con reencontrarse con ella.

_Mala suerte _pensó para si mismo, los casos con hermosas mujeres involucradas por lo regular eran los mas difíciles.


	2. Chapter 2

En este capitulo conocemos a los sospechosos¡ hay algunos nombres que no son exactamente de Frozen... pero me niego a mover esto a crossoversss, si leido algunos otros de mis fics podran adivinar por donde va la cosa, si no pues espero que se sorprendan.

* * *

La arboleda se extendía por el camino, a lo lejos la mansión se alzaba imponente. Parecía mas un castillo que una casa.

Kristoff no era un hombre que se intimidara con facilidad, mucho menos uno que se acobardara, había un asesino suelto o al menos eso pensaba la hermana de la victima y estaba en el averiguar que había pasado.

La joven Elsa de Arendelle había recibido decenas de invitados el viernes por la noche debido a la celebración de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, una fecha especial debido a que cumpliría la mayoría de edad, por fin podría hacer uso de la basta herencia que le habían dejado sus padres al morir tres años atrás.

La fiesta se prolongo hasta la madrugada y pese a que la mayoría de los invitados regresaron a casa algunos otros se establecieron en la mansión, con la intención de pasar el fin de semana tratando negocios con la entonces dueña de todo.

La noche del sábado cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada la hermana menor había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Elsa a los pies de la escalera, con el cuello y algunos huesos rotos.

Según los reportes de la policía la mujer resbalo y murió por accidente

Se pregunto cuanto habían aceptado de soborno los policías locales al dar ese veredicto

Había 9 invitados en la mansión al momento de la muerte.

En primer lugar estaba Anna, la hermana menor de la victima, una joven de tan solo 19 años, no tenía registro policiaco o antecedentes de ningun tipo, de hecho casi no pudo encontrar información sobre ella, nada de diarios, periodicos, escandalos, lo único relevante era su rapido compromiso pero tomando en cuenta que su prometido era bastante adinerado tampoco era sorprendente.

En segundo y como principal sospechoso estaba Hans, el prometido de Anna, un exmedico militar Frances, que había dejado su carrera para dedicarse a los negocios tras la muerte de su padre y tres de sus hermanos mayores, a pesar de ser el ultimo de trece hermanos se las había arreglado para aparecer primero en el testamento.

Despues estaban kai y Gerda, el mayordomo y la sirvienta de la casa respectivamente y varios socios comerciales de la familia: el duque de Weselton con sus dos guardaespaldas y la señora Elinor Dumbrogh con su hija.

Nueve sospechosos, pasaría al menos toda la tarde interrogándolos.

Detuvo su coche frente a la puerta de madera, junto a el Sven lo miro curioso, olfateando alrededor.

-Tranquilo amigo- le susurro mientras tocaba el timbre - espero que esto no tarde demasiado-

Un hombre alto y bien vestido lo recibió

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –

-Buenos días- saludo formalmente – soy el detective Bjorman, la señorita Arendelle me ha citado para hoy-

El rostro del mayordomo palidecio un poco

-lamento informarle que la señorita Arendelle falleció hace algunos días-

-si, si… eso ya lo se- Kristoff empezó a preguntarse si ese hombre hablaba en serio- me.. me contactaron precisamente para esclarecer lo del asesinato- su rostro se endureció ante sus palabras- para investigar el accidente de la señora – corrigió- me contrato la hermana menor, Anna-

-¡o si¡- recapacito el sirviente- lo lamento señor, pero es que la señorita Anna lleva tan poco siendo "la señorita Arendelle" que no nos hemos acostumbrado-

-y según entiendo no será un apellido que le dure mucho - sonrió entrando a la mansión

-no- contesto el mayordo con cierto resentimiento- no lo será-

Se quito el abrigo lentamente, ignoro la extraña mirada del hombre hacia su perro, observo la amplia estancia y la extraordinaria escalera de caracol que se extendia por ella, bajando, con la mano en el barandal Anna parecía impaciente por llegar hasta el.

La primera impresión que había tenido de ella estaba mal.

Anna Arendelle no solo era una mujer hermosa, era la mujer hermosa, su cabello rojizo caía en dos largas trenzas sobre sobre sus pequeños y delicados hombros, sus ojos azules resplandecían sin el velo cubriéndola, podía notar en ellos el temblor de las noches sin dormir, del llanto contenido, su boca era delicada, le estaba sonriendo, le estaba hablando, debía dejar de mirarla y responderle.

-¿detective?- la voz de la chica sonaba impaciente, tenía las manos en la cintura y una expresión completamente diferente a la que su mente había creado.

-si?- contesto Kristoff con voz ronca, intentado sonar indiferente

-me estaba disculpando- parecía ligeramente avergonzada – le pago por haber hecho el viaje hasta aca- tomo su monedero entre sus manos rebuscando entre los papeles

-¿disculpe?- reacciono poniendo su viejo sombrero sobre el perchero -usted me hizo prometer que llegaría al final de este caso-

-pues ahora le estoy diciendo que lo deje- exclamo Anna con autoridad- estaba… estaba en un mal lugar cuando solicite sus servicios, demasiado… demasiado dañada por la perdida de mi hermana, pero el tiempo me ha hecho mejor, hoy estoy en un mejor lugar, emocionalmente hablando-

-su hermana murió hace cinco días-

-¡pues llevo las cosas muy bien¡- a pesar de todo Kristoff era capaz de ver las lagrimas en los ojos de la joven –puede retirarse, le pagare de todas formas-

-¿Usted y Elsa eran cercanas?- dijo sacando su libreta, caminando por la estancia, permitiéndose examinar los detalles del lugar- ¿esta es la escalera en la que la encontraron?- se agacho sobre el ultimo escalon, pasando sus manos sobre la pintura fresca

Anna suspiro ruidosamente

-no tengo porque contestar sus preguntas-

Kristoff se cruzo de brazos

-No hablemos aquí- susurro mirando de reojo al mayordomo – acompáñeme

Anna se movia por la pequeña biblioteca golpeando con las cosas, como si jamás hubiera estado allí, las cartas del escritorio estaban dirigidas hacia Elsa, muy probablemente ese era su estudio.

-llama mi atención que la policía no ha revisado las anormalidades del caso- hablo despacio ignorando la reacción de la chica- tal vez se sentiría mas comoda si fueran las autoridades quienes revisaran los hechos, como los recientes robos a sus bovedas-

-¿me esta amenazando?- se sorprendió

-no, solo estoy señalando sus oportunidades – no sabia exactamente porque se estaba empecinando tanto en ello, le parecía demasiado sospechoso que el interes en descubrir al asesino de su hermana se hubiera desecho tan rápidamente - ¿entonces? ¿eran usted y Elsa cercanas?

-no- contesto Anna con resignación- la verdad es que Elsa y yo no eramos muy cercanas es decir, de niñas solíamos ser las mejores amigas, pero con el tiempo nos fuimos alejando-

-¿Por qué?-

-no estoy segura, un día ella decidió que ya no me quería en su vida, supongo que solo nos hicimos mayores y cada una siguió caminos diferentes- se sentó frente a el, incomoda en la silla que una vez pertenecio a su hermana

-¿antes o después de que sus padres murieran?- noto las punzada de dolor en el rostro de Anna

-Antes, papá presionaba mucho a Elsa para que se hiciera cargo de los negocios, mamá estaba mas interesada en buscarme un buen esposo-

-¿No se preocupaban por el matrimonio de su hermana?-

Otro largo suspiro

-Elsa jamás tuvo problemas para encontrar pretendientes, pero ninguno parecía ser suficientemente bueno para ella, y era hábil en los negocios, yo por otro lado nunca tuve ninguna habilidad-

Kristoff paseo la mirada inspeccionándola con atención, ese ajustado vestido negro, el largo cabello trenzado, esos increíbles ojos azules, no podía imaginar que hubiera un hombre en la tierra que no quisiera casarse con esa increíblemente hermosa mujer, increíblemente hermosa ahora única heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna… pero había solo un hombre afortunado.

-¿Cuándo conocio a la señorita Arendelle?- su voz era mucho mas dura que en la interrogación pasada

-hace algunos meses, en una fiesta de caridad, en el museo de París, ella visitaba la ciudad durante las navidades– Hans era el típico ricachón, con el traje elegante, el cabello cuidado y la pronunciación correcta – nos enamoramos casi al instante- sus dientes resplandecieron con una sonrisa mientras Kristoff intentaba no vomitar- hemos mantenido contacto por carta desde entonces, me sosprendi cuando fui invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elsa-

-y aprovecho la ocasión para pedirle matrimonio-

-a si es, la amo mas que ha nada en el mundo, lo único que deseo es cuidar de ella-

_De ella y de su fortuna _pensó Kristoff

-¿Por qué no ha regresado a París?-

-por favor señor Bjorman- dijo acomodándose el cabello- la hermana de mi prometida acaba de morir, sería desalmado de mi parte dejarla sola-

-¿Dónde estaba cuando Elsa fue asesinada?-

Hans lo miro con desconfianza

-En mi habitación, estaba dormido cuando Elsa tuvo el accidente- corrigio- era de madrugada cuando escuche el ruido en las escaleras, me levante y camine a la habitación de Anna para asegurarme que estuviera bien, fue entonces cuando escuche los gritos y corrí, encontré a Anna llorando mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana –

-tengo entendido que reviso el cuerpo-

-si- explico- en el ejército recibi entrenamiento médico, al revisar el cuerpo me di cuenta de que llevaba algunas horas de muerta –

-¿entonces cual fue el ruido que escucho?-

-no lo se-

De todos quizás Hans era el mas sospechoso, un exmilitar que se compromete con la hermana menor un día antes de que Elsa muera, demasiado conveniente.

-¿sabe de alguien que quisiera herir a Elsa? –

-yo no la mate- declaro muy seguro de si mismo con un semblante completamente diferente, Kristoff sonrio, ese era el rostro de un hombre capaz de matar.

-nunca lo acuse de haberlo hecho-

-pero es lo que esta pensando-dejo la copa de vino a un lado y su semblante cambio de nuevo, entorno los ojos y fruncio los labios- no soy un asesino, amo a Anna y créame que me mata verla sufrir tanto, ´por mucho que Elsa y yo ayamos tenido nuestras diferencias yo nunca…-

-¿Qué diferencias?-

Hans se quedo un minuto en silencio, chasco la lengua, dandose cuenta de su error.

-ella se oponía a mi compromiso con Anna-

Kristoff volvío a sonreir, parecía que el solo se estaba echando la soga al cuello, pero algo estaba mal, como el decía, era demasiado obvio. Pero tenía sentido, justo después de la muerte de su hermana Anna lo había contratado, regresó a casa y se dio cuenta que sin su hermana mayor no había nada que le impidiera casarce con el hombre de sus sueño, intuía que su prometido había sido el culpable, quizás por eso insistia tanto en que se fuera.

-¿tengo alguna razón para no creer que usted la mato? Por que honestamete tiene los motivos y los medios para haberlo hecho-

-otros médicos a parte de mi examinaron el cuerpo y corroboraron la hora de muerte, cerca de las once de la noche de la noche anterior, en ese momento yo estaba en este estudio, con la señorita Dunbrogh, una de las socias comerciales de la familia-

-¿y que hacía con la señorita en ese momento?- pregunto el detective inquisitoriamente

-discutiamos- se aclaro la garganta- tenía negocios pendientes y ella se negaba a darme mi parte en una transacción común- volvió a tomar la copa de la mesa- ella podrá corroborar mi historia-

-a si que … ¿hace cuanto tiempo que conoce a la familia?

-Desde hace algunos años- la señorita Dunbrogh era una mujer extraña, con un cabello rojo rebelde y una personalidad a juego, vestia unos pantalones y una chaqueta, un maquillaje discreto y un marcado acento escoces – nuestra familias han tenido tratos comerciales desde hace muchas generaciones-

-¿usted conocía personalmente a Elsa?-

El rostro de la chica se contuvo de las lagrimas, pudo notar sus ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado por horas, era extraño que pareciera mas acongojada que la propia hermana de la victima

-si, eramos amigas – pudo articular apenas, cruzo las piernas y se sacudió las mejillas intentando espantar el llanto de su rostro- conocidas… mas bien, socias, yo… era su profesora de equitación -

-¿tiene tratos pendientes con el prometido de la señorita Anna?-

Notó el enfado en el rostro de la chica

-si- no dijo nada mas – seguramente quiere corroborar que ambos estábamos en el estudio a la hora del accidente –

No dudaba de que ambos estuvieran juntos a la hora del accidente, solo dudaba que hubieran estado en el estudio, si la señorita Dunbrogh le debía dinero a Hans esta podía ser su complice en el delito, eso explicaría su extraña reacción a su muerte.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

-¡Mérida¡ - llamo una voz de mujer - ¡Mérida¡ ¿estas ahí?-

-Madre- exclamo la chica

Inmediatamente la mujer entro al estudio, era mayor y elegante, quizás la figura mas distinguida en toda la mansión, con un largo cabello castaño recogido en un chongo y un sobrio traje sastre, la severidad se notaba en su ropa tanto como en su rostro.

-Mérida- volteo a ver a Kristoff con cierto recelo- detective- exclamo – me temo que tenemos que darnos prisa querida o perderemos el tren-

-¿se marchan tan rápido?- dijo cerrando su libreta, prestando atención a las reaccioes de la mujer

-si, es un largo camino de vuelta a casa y no queremos estar aquí interrumpiendo todo el drama familiar, me parece que necesitan llorar su perdida y hacer su duelo, en privado- el tono altivo parecía ser algo normal en aquella mujer.

-me temo que no puedo permitir eso- Kristoff se levanto de la silla, intentando mostrase autoritario, cuando en realidad no tenía autoridad alguna – su hija es sospechosa de asesinato y no puede dejar la mansión hasta que esto se aclare-

-¿disculpe?- se escandalizo la mujer, pero fue Mérida quien reacciono con violencia

-¡yo jamás le haría daño a Elsa¡- grito levantándose de la silla

Kristoff la miro con detenimiento, no parecía estar mintiendo.

-entonces no tiene nada que temer-dijo caminando hacia la puerta dejando a madre e hija a solas.

Solo le faltaba interrogar a una persona mas: El duque de Wiselton, pero sus guardaespaldas le impidieron verlo, _esta demasiado cansado _alegaron, _un hombre tan anciano como el no puede con todo este stress. _

El detective siguio insistiendo sin mucho exito pero termino por rendirse, ya tendría tiempo para ello despues. SIguio caminando e ispeccionando la mansion. Encontro la habitacion de Elsa, un cuarto helado y frío, sin duda alguna llena de lujo... encima de la cabecera un imponente retrato de la difunta: tenia los mismos ojos azules de Anna, pero no tenía su brillo, con el cabello platinado y un semblante de altanería. Reviso los cajones y no encontro nada, ni cartas, ni fotos, ni utencilios personales; La habitacion ya habia sido limpiada, se quedo ciertamente decepcionado.

La pintura lo seguia mirando con cierto recelo, siguiendo sus instintos se acerco a ella y lo removio de la pared, detras un pequeño hueco tenia algunos papeles apretujados, parecían cartas.

_No puedo esperar a verte _

se leia en una pulcra letra que Kristoff reconoció rápidamente como de Elsa

_veme en el viejo arbol... _

_te extraño _

_No dejo de pensar en lo que dijiste _

Las notas seguian y seguian

_Tengo miedo _

Ninguna tenia un nombre o una fecha o alguna pista sobre la identidad de a quien iban dirigidas.

Las guardo en su chaqueta y continuo caminando, si Elsa tenia un amante cerca probablemente este estría implicado en su asesinato.


End file.
